Known as a conventional glass fusing method in the above-mentioned technical field is one forming a glass frit layer containing a glass fit between first and second glass members along a ring-shaped region to be fused and then irradiating the glass fit layer with a laser beam along the region to be fused, thereby fusing the first and second glass members together (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).